Lazytown Tickles
by Artz001
Summary: Stephanie's parents die and she's really depressed, but Spotracus may be able to cheer her up. First Lazytown fic. Please be nice!


It was a peaceful night in Lazy Town as the kids wandered slowly home. But as even Ziggy (who was completely sugar-high) went home, one stayed behind to watch the sun go down.

Stephanie was now 18 years old and she had received the worst news of her life the day before. She closed her eyes as the memories flooded back onto her mind.

_**Flashback:**_

Stephanie was on her way home from the sports field where she, Ziggy, Pixel, Trixie, and Stingy were all playing soccer. She found her uncle sitting at the table balling his eyes out.

"Uncle! What happened?"

"Oh Stephanie! It's horrible!" the mayor of the town quickly howled. "I just got a call from the doctor's office in your home town."

"Yeah? What did they have to say?" Stephanie sat down across the table from her uncle.

Mayor Meanswell took a deep breath, calming his voice. "Stephanie, your mother and father were in a horrible accident."

"Oh my God are they alright?

"No my dear, they're not," the aged mayor reached across the table and took his niece's hands in his own. "I'm afraid that they've passed away."

_**End Flashback**_

Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she recalled every word, and every moment of the horrible night. She had cried herself to sleep the night before and she was sure that tonight would be a nasty repeat of the ordeal. Stephanie had plastered a happy expression onto her face before she left the house that morning, determined not to worry her friends. She would tell them that she would be staying in Lazy town for a very long time, but she hadn't come up with an excuse as to why she would be staying so long.

Meanwhile, up above everyone in the sky, Sportacus was getting ready for his bedtime when his crystal went off.

"Someone's in trouble!" with a swish of his arms he was flipping toward the door. "Door! Telescope!"

Once he was standing on the fallen door, Sportacus caught the telescope without even taking a glance at it and looked out to the peaceful town below. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he quickly called upon his ladder and made his descent toward the earth below.

A small sob escaped Stephanie's lips as she couldn't hold things in any longer. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body as she stared up into the sky.

"I love you two."

"Who are you talking to Stephanie?"

Stephanie nearly screamed as she whipped around to see Sportacus standing over her. His face instantly filled with concern.

"What's wrong Stephanie?" with a quickly jump he was sitting beside her. She tried to turn away from him but Sportacus held her shoulders gently. "Why are you crying so harshly?"

Stephanie's mind was racing. The one she loved and cared about the most in the town was staring her straight in the face. His eyes were glued onto hers, and she knew that even if she tried to, she couldn't lie to him. Tears began to fall, only heavier and harder. Taken aback by the sudden outburst of emotion, Sportacus released her shoulders, only to pull her into a warm hug a second later. As he was gently rocking her back and forth, Stephanie spoke.

"My parents are dead!" her voice was muffled by the above-average-hero's shirt, but Sportacus could hear the words non the less.

"Stephanie," he held her a little tighter. "I'm so sorry."

Stephanie grabbed Sportacus tighter with an amazing grip.

"It's not fair!" she screamed. "They didn't deserve to die! It was a stupid drunk driver's fault!"

Sportacus remained quiet and let her blow off steam. It was about twenty minutes later when she finally looked up and the sobs subsided. Stephanie began to start wiping her tear-stained face as she spoke.

"Why is it so hard?"

Sportacus glanced up at the stars at the question. "I'm not sure why it's so hard Stephanie," he replied. "But I think part of the reason is because you loved them so much and so deeply. I felt that way when my parents died a few years ago."

Stephanie looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Stephanie," a small smile played across his lips. "It's life and death. We are born, we live, and we die."

Stephanie nodded and slid off the wall. "I haven't been able to dance, or sing, or even write new music because of all this. Lately, all I've wanted to do was cry."

"And that too will pass in time." Sportacus flipped off and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He hated to see her this upset. He cared for her deeply. No. Caring didn't even begin to cover it. He was absolutely head over heels for her… sometimes literally. Sportacus only wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to sing and dance.

And laugh.

"Stephanie," Sportacus said with another grin. "Would you like to come up to the airship for a while?"

Stephanie sniffled a little before nodding. Sportacus would've normally flipped all the way there, but tonight he offered his arm to guide her through the dark sports field. She gratefully took it and they walked side-by-side until they reached the old mailbox. Stephanie's uncle had tried to re-paint the messaging tube but it still looked faded, now with blotches of yellow and orange splattered everywhere on the mailbox.

"Ladder!" Sportacus called into the air.

The long white rope ladder tumbled from the sky.

"Climb onto my back, and hang on tightly!" Sportacus grinned. For the first time that night, Stephanie's lips curled up slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped onto his back, similar to a kola bear.

"You ready?"

Stephanie nodded and tightened her grip slightly when the above average hero began the climb. It seemed like such a long way to climb, but Sportacus made it in only three minutes. He quickly jumped up onto the door and helped Stephanie on first before he did a couple of twists and landed onto the door.

"Lights!" the ship illuminated at his strong voice.

"Wow!" Stephanie looked down and out of the windows. "We're really high up! This is beautiful!"

Sportacus blushed slightly. "I'm glad you like it."

Stephanie turned toward him again. "I bet my parents would've loved to meet you. I had told you so much about you…"

Sportacus walked slowly toward her until he was inches from her. "Need another hug?"

Stephanie nodded and fell right into her hero's chest. The above average hero rubbed her back in slow circles and rocked her, trying to get her to relax.

"Please don't cry anymore Stephanie," he said softly. "I am here."

Sportacus wasn't really paying attention to where his hand was rubbing. Within a second of completing another circle, Stephanie squeaked and jumped.

"What's wrong?" Sportacus let go, thinking that he had hurt her. But a smile k the place of the frown on her lips.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You hit my side. I'm… sort of ticklish…"

Sportacus grinned slightly. "You are?"

Stephanie blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Kind of silly, huh?"

"Silly? Sometimes," Sportacus was advancing toward her slowly. Stephanie saw this and started backing up a little. "Fun? Most defiantly."

He quickly did a flip in the air and landed behind the nervous girl.

"You're not going to get me **that**__easily," Stephanie broke into a run.

"And you're not getting **away** that easily."

It was to be expected that the hero was faster. He soon caught Stephanie from behind and held her in place. With his fingers he began to squeeze her sides gently. Stephanie burst into a hysterical fit of giggles and chuckles.

"Sporthehetahehehecus! Hehehehehehehe! St- stahp! Hehehehehahahahaha!" her giggles were soon turned into laughter at his gentle touch.

"My, we are really ticklish, aren't we?" Sportacus raised an eyebrow and made his way to her belly.

"NNHNHNHNHNHNHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" Stephanie screeched as she tried to break free. But truth be told, she was enjoying being tickled by her hero, even though he was nailing near her most ticklish spot.

How Sportacus was enjoying this moment. Her laughter was just what he wanted to hear, and she was supper cute when she was being tickled. Her pink hair was becoming a mess as he sped up his tickling, now moving all his fingers separately. The above average hero soon worked his way all the way around her… right onto her bellybutton.

"!" Stephanie screamed.

"Coochie coochie coo!" Sportacus teased. He was pleased to see that he had found her weakest spot.

Stephanie was desperately trying to get out of the mess she had found herself in. She soon decided that the best defense was a strong offence. Without warning, she whipped around, face red from laughing so hard, and began to tickle the hero's ribs. Sportacus bellowed with laughter as Stephanie's nails brushed quickly across his belly and sides. He soon collapsed with the tickling and Stephanie climbed on top of him to hold him down.

"THIS IS CHEATING!" Sportacus yelled through his deep laughter.

"You messed with the bull," Stephanie slid her fingers under the hero's shirt, "now here come the horns!"

Sportacus's squeal was just like Stephanie's when she began to tickle around his own belly button. It was almost three minutes before he decided that he had had enough. He quickly reached up to her sides and began to tickle. Stephanie fell off, laughing so hard, but refused to stop tickling him. It was a half an hour later now, and the two were at it still, with Stephanie on top of Sportacus and Sportacus still holding onto her sides. She looked into the hero's eyes. He returned her gaze with a smile.

"Feeling better?"

Stephanie let out another giggle and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Sportacus."

Sportacus stared into the pinkette and smiled.

"You know I love you more than life, right?"

Stephanie gasped a little before nodding.

"And I love you too."

Their lips were met in a kiss beyond all others. They kissed as if they would never kiss again in a moment of heated passion. Stephanie's tongue gently licked Sportacus's lips, asking for entrance. He granted it to her.

After a while they reluctantly broke the kiss and stared at each other.

"What are we going to tell my uncle?"

Sportacus snorted a laugh. "The truth. He already knows anyway. And I knew about your parent's death."

Stephanie's jaw dropped. "How!"

"The mayor told me."

"And you didn't tell me that you knew?"

"He said that you would tell me when you were ready."

Stephanie suddenly attacked her hero's belly again, earning a laugh and a squeal.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YHYHYHYHYOURHRHRHRHRE GETHEHEHEHEHEEHTITITNG AWAHAHAHAHAHAHAY !" Sportacus reached up for her sides and struck back. And that's how the night was spent; heated kissing and senseless tickling.


End file.
